Aprils fools day
It was a good day today. The sun was bright, the wind was cool, and today was the best day of the year, April Fools' Day. Eight year old Trunks was planning this day to be special. But he wanted to be up real early to pull pranks on the Z Fighters, even though he does that anyway. And was going to do it with his Chibi, Goten. And with him by his side, he was going to pull the prank of the century. And it would be a legend, something everyone will always remember. But Trunks had no idea that he was going to remember this one for a long time... He layed on his bed, his foot off the edge, and was drooling. His hair was messy and the sheets were spreaded out everywhere. With is alarm clock set for 7:00, everything was perfect. BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP "Uhhh..." Trunks groaned and hit the alarm clock, partly breaking it. Trunks turned to his side and fell right back to sleep. It was only then that the smell of burned cooking hit him. He plugged his nose in annoyance. "Uhh. What is that smell?" He complained. Then the smell increased. "I can't take it anymore!" He jumped out of bed and came through the hallway. He then felt something squishy and cold under his foot, causing him to slip down the stairs. He landed hard on the tile floor, face first. "Oww..." "APRIL FOOL'S TRUNKS!" Shouted a little black haired child, coming down the stairs. Trunks stood up, angered that he fell for a cheap prank like that. "Ha ha, very funny Goten. But it won't happen again. And I thought we were together on pranks today?" Trunks mocked. Goten stopped smiling,"I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to. I just thought-" "Oh just forget Goten. We can't be upset on a day like this." "Ok!" Goten heard his stomach growl,"He he. Guess I'm hungry!" "You're always hungry Goten. Well, lets see what Mom is cooking." "K." Both Saiyans walked to the kitchen to see a surprise. Bulma placed burned up eggs and pancakes to them. Goten and Trunks stared with disgust. "Uh, Mom, what's this?" Goten poked at it curiously,"Ya, what is this?" Bulma sat down with unburted food and smiled sweetly,"Oh boys, it is eggs and pancakes." Goten and Trunks looked to each other, then to their food. "This is burted." Trunks said casually. "How can I eat this. I'm staaarrving." Goten exaggerated, causing Trunks to roll his eyes. "Well, you don't...April Fool's boys! I got fresh food on the counter." Bulma exploded into laughter at the Saiyan's faces. "Hey..." Both complained. "Boys, hey is for horses." Bulma went to get their food, since none of the two decided to move. "Well, that is stupid." Goten stuck his toungue out at her. "Ya." Trunks did the same. Bulma smirked,"I guess you guys don't deserve food then." "NO!" Both panicked. "Just kidding. Here." She tossed a plate to Trunks and Goten. "More is in the kitchen." Bulma left, deep in thought. Goten and Trunks finished up their food and quickly snuck into Trunks' room. Trunks opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. Goten smirked and chuckled a bit. "When are we going to do it Trunks?" "Soon Goten. And by soon I mean now." "Got it." Both boys went into the bathroom Vegeta goes in and locked the door. Goten and Trunks chuckled lightly to themselves. This was going to be classic. "Ok Goten be quiet while I try and find the bottle." Trunks face was evilly carved as he made his way to the tub. Goten just nodded and sat on the toilet sit. Trunks floated to the shelf of shapoos and picked each one up, examining them before tossing it into the tub. As each one landed, it spouted out the liquid, filling up the floor. Trunks concentrated on each bottle until he found the one that had no smell to it, it was Vegeta's. Trunks opened it and poured out the liquid and filling it with his redish colored gel. He chuckled and turned to Goten. Goten was bouncing up and down. "What are you doing Goten?" "I have to go to the bathroom Trunks." Trunks pointed to the toilet,"Then go chibi." "I can't!" Goten's face was close to blood red. "Why?" "Because the lid is stuck!" Trunks tryed to lift the lid, but it was dead stuck. "Oh, well lets go use the one in my room." Trunks placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it. It came right off. Trunks and Goten's eyes widened in horror,"Trunks..." "I know chibi. We are dead. Mom will kill us." Trunks looked to Goten and saw how he rubbed his stomach. "Why are you rubbing your stomach?" "I'm hungry." Trunks fell down anime style and he pressed his hand to his forehead,"Goten, you just ate! You are always hungry so wait until we get out." "But how. The door is broken and we can't break the door down. We will die!" Goten felt chills go down his spine as the feeling as cold iron hit his head was more scary then Majin Buu. Trunks put his hand to his chin and thought hard. He had broken the door, the toilet won't budge, and the tub is filled with many scented soaps, so what would he do. He smirked and went to the tub and turned the water on. "Uh Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten tilted his head. Trunks tryed to turn the knob, but it too was stuck in place. "Come help me chibi, this won't move!" Goten came into the tub and slipped, hitting his head against Trunks'. "Oww...that hurt." "Ya thanks for the headache Goten, now, lets get this turned." Trunks stepped carefully in and took a hold of the knob, along with Goten. Both powered a little and began to turn it ever so slightly, until the water spouted out on full. Trunks kicked his foot into the gooy liquid into the drain. And when the tub was clean Trunks turned it so the water turned off. but it never did. Trunks growled in frustration and kept turning it. "Trunks, try not to break this one." Goten pointed out. "I...know...chibi...just...get out...of the...tub!" Goten did so and he felt his stomach growl from the smell of strawberries and other varies of fruity scents. Trunks came out soaked, his face showed annoyance on how the day was leading so far. Goten chuckled, Trunks sent a death glare that only Vegeta could pull. This shut him up. "Ok Goten, the water won't stop running out. So we have to break the door open!" Trunks prepared a ki ball. "No Trunks, we are going to get in big trouble if we do." Goten grabbed his arm. "I don't care anymore! We will get in trouble if we don't so, take this door!" Trunks threw it, knocking the door towards the hallway wall. "Yes, lets gooo..." Vegeta stood there, with Bulma. "Uh Goten, we shouldn't have broke the door." "Ya, now get ready for his wrath..." Goten had fear strickened on his features, with Trunks too. Vegeta and Bulma laughed loud. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, then back to them. "Are you mad? And why are you laughing!" Trunks shouted out. Once they calmed down, they smears changed into frown and Vegeta crossed his arms,"Oh ya. You two are in a hell lot of trouble." Both gulped loudly. Then both ran quickly past them and to the front door, flying out. Vegeta smirked to Bulma,"For a female, your aren't that stupid." Bulma shot a death glare that made Vegeta flinch,"Yes I know. And that will trach those two a lesson for these super pranks every April Fools." "Ya, know. Clean this up so I may take a shower." Vegeta started for his room. "Wait! You can't make me clean this!" Bulma had her fist raised in the air. "Can, will." Was all he said before locking his door. "Uhh! I can't believe I put up with him!" Bulma just walked away from the scene. Goten and Trunks flew to the nearest forest and stopped by a river. "I can't believe we fell for the stupid trick!" Trunks paced back and forth. "I know. We used to be good at this! Now we suck!" Goten pouted. "Ya chibi. All we have to do is think of another one. One that won't backfire on us." "Yay! So, what are we gonna do?" "Don't know...let me think." Trunks sat down. "K." Goten grabbed an apple from one tree and munched on it in one bites. "Chibi! I got it. How about we go and mess with Dad's Gravity machine?" Trunks stood with enthusiasm. "Alright! Lets go!" Both flew through the air until they reached the backyard of Capsole Corp. They walked to the machine and punched in the code before the door opened. Trunks went to the controls and messed with buttons. "Trunks? Won't Vegeta be mad at us?" Goten winced in fear. Trunks made an obvious face,"He already is so what will he do now." "Alot of scary stuff." "Cool, now Goten come here." Trunks instructed Goten to press this button, while he worked on the wires below. "Hold this button. And DON'T touch anything else. Got it." "Got it." "Ok, just stay there." Trunks began on ripping up wires. Goten stood there, with his tiny attention span, he noticed a big red button. Goten placed his finger on it and quickly withdrew. No! Trunks will be mad with me. I can't touch...it. Goten turned his head away. But he peaked with corner of his eye and as fast as he did that, his hand was possesed and he pushed it. The machine shook hard, causing Goten to fall on Trunks. "Goten! What did you do!" "I accidently pressed a button! I'm sorry Trunks! Please don't hate me!" Both slid to one side as it tilt over,"I told you to not touch ANYTHING! YOU BAKA!" "SORRY!" "WELL GOTENEAAAAHH!" Then the machine exploded. Causing both to go into the rubble. They both layed in the pile as Trunks sat up roughly. Goten, that BAKA! He ruined it all! Goten sat up and had a smile on his face. "Goten you stupid Idiot! You can't do anything right! You are SO useless! I hate you! You stupid, dumb person!" "But...how could you say that to me Trunks... I thought we were-" Goten felt tears form in his eyes. "Friends. Was that what you were going to say because you can forget it!" "Well, then I guess all I can say is that I caused all this to happen!" "You better- wait, WHAT! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!" Goten nodded his head, letting a few tears to fall down his face. Trunks saw this and cursed at himself mentally. Did I just say all that to him? I didn't mean to... "Chibi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. I..." Trunks tryed to bring him into a hug. Goten just pushed him away and flew towards the forest. Chibi...my chibi...I'm so sorry...please don't hate me... Trunks felt his own tears come and fall easily. I'm going after him! And Trunks followed. Goten sensed him and turned Super Saiyan. Trunks did too, until landing by the river. Goten sat down and leaned on a tree trunk. His kness under his chin. Trunks stood there. "Go away!" Goten yelled. "Goten, just listen. Please." "No, remember, you hate me! I mean I didn't mean to hurt us at all! I just wanted to have a good laugh at the end... just two best friends... pulling pranks on each other...I thought it would be something that we would always remember. But I guess...I was wrong..." Goten closed his eyes, crying. Trunks felt like an ass after hearing that. So, he just walked to him and gave him a hug. Goten sobbed into Trunks' gi. Trunks rubbed his back for comfort, something he does to make him feel better. "I'm so sorry Goten... I don't hate you at all... you are my best friend...and I can't loose you...I just can't...chibi..." Trunks whispered softly. "Re-really..." Goten looked into Trunks' blue orbs. "Yes. Please don't hate me..." "Trunks...?" "Ya..." "I don't hate you. I never did. Not even now..." "Thanks. And I promise I'll never yell at you again." Goten nodded into Trunks' neck. Smirking at his sweet victory. And from that day, their bond was now stronger then ever before. Even though, Goten was a good actor... Later that night... Vegeta stepped out of the shower and decided to not dry himself with energy. Instead he rubbed the towel over his head and walked to the mirror. He felt red come to his place. "TRUNKS! GOTEN!" "Goten, maybe I should've told Dad about the pink hair dye before he went into the shower." "Ya, you said it, haha!" This time. with Trunks smirking with his victory. Yep, that was something both Goten and Trunks will ever forget. Category:Fan Fiction